Farewell, Our Princess
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto and friends say goodbye to a beloved princess and her mother.


Farewell, Our Princess

By Bashfulglowfly

It wasn't a long walk from the train to his apartment building but he was grateful to see that someone was holding the door open for him. And he was surprised to see that the person holding the door was Itachi with Shisui already inside.

"What are you two doing here?"

Shisui grinned. "Naruto invited us for movies and pizza."

Sasuke eyed him for a moment. Then he realized why. "Ah."

The three men walked silently across the lobby to the elevator which arrived and opened quickly. But before the doors were halfway shut, a female voice called "Hold the elevator, please!"

Itachi managed to hit the proper button and the doors slid back open to reveal a familiar face. It was the girl who delivered pizza from Naruto's favorite pizza joint. The girl was actually pulling a high-sided wagon with the restaurant's name, phone number and email painted on the side and was stacked high with insulated delivery bags. She grinned at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. "My boss bought the wagon just for your group after the last time."

Itachi and Shisui snickered.

Sasuke just sighed. "How many?"

"Five styles, five each. Large."

"Paid for already, I presume."

"Yes, sir. This many pizzas have to be paid for before delivery. Plus, my boss doesn't want us walking around with that sort of money."

They arrived at the apartment and the three men helped the girl carry the pizzas inside, leaving the wagon in the hall.

They were greeted by Naruto as they placed the pizza boxes on the kitchen island. Naruto tipped the girl and escorted her to the door. Sasuke noted that the sink was full of ice and beer and the adjacent counter had assorted bottles of alcohol on it.

As Sasuke went to the bedroom to change, he waved at the group in the living room and flipped off Sai who called out "Good evening, Asshole." His thankfully distant cousin was more than a bit odd and he didn't understand what Ino saw in him but Sai worshipped the ground she walked on. He'd decided that he'd rather have Sai call him "Asshole" rather than "Dickless." Which Naruto decidedly was not but Sai insisted on calling him that anyway.

Sai was always extremely polite to Itachi and Shisui.

As Sasuke was pulling on a pair of jeans, Naruto slipped into the room. Sasuke reached out and ran his fingers through his husband's golden hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto clung to Sasuke's bare back for a moment then gently pulled away. Sasuke kept his hand in Naruto's hair and smiled. "I take it we're holding a wake?"

Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah. Pizza and a marathon."

"Okay." Sasuke moved back from Naruto and pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Let's get things started."

The two men walked into the living room and were met by Sakura who handed them each a shot glass filled with whiskey. The others who were already standing, looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared into his glass for a moment then looked up at the expectant crowd. "Friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the life and mourn the passing of our beloved Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo also known as Carrie Fisher. No words can truly express our grief but we hope that she is soaring through the stars with her mother at her side."

Naruto raised his glass high. "To Carrie and Debbie!"

The others also raised their glasses. "To Carrie and Debbie!"

Glasses were brought to lips and the whiskey was swallowed. Tears were wiped from a few eyes as Kakashi gathered up the empty glasses.

"So, what's up first?" asked Kiba.

Naruto smiled. "Singin' in the Rain is first then Episodes IV thru VII!"

"Cool."

Gaara muttered in Sasuke's ear, "Thank the Gods none of us have to go to work tomorrow."

Sasuke muttered back. "Yeah, but we have New Year's Eve celebrations tomorrow night and temple visits Sunday."

"Damn."

"Pass the word that there's antacids and aspirin in the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks. I will."

Pizza boxes and drinks were opened and everyone settled into their seat of choice as the movie started.

Sasuke, with Naruto curled up at his side, looked out the window just in time to see a shooting star pass by.

"Farewell, Carrie."


End file.
